


Tuxedos, Rings and Best Men

by stuckysupremacy



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Stubborn Chris, Weddings, idk what to tag anymore, implied/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysupremacy/pseuds/stuckysupremacy
Summary: Sebastian is getting married today, and three things he needed the most would be his tuxedo, the rings and his best man.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Margarita Levieva/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tuxedos, Rings and Best Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of the internet, stuckysupremacy here.  
> This is my first contribution to this site so please do give this self-indulgent project a read.  
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. You can yell at me too, but please be kind. I'm soft.

Rather than hitting the snooze button like he always does, Sebastian found himself wide awake the second his alarm went off. He’d only gotten four hours of sleep the night before and even woke up extremely hangover thanks to those Romanian cocktails he decided to make but all of that he was willing to ignore just for today.

He massaged his temples, making a mental note to take some Tylenol before leaving his apartment. He stared at the ceiling, then slowly towards his wall clock. “ **8:00 A.M”** He did the math in his head, he had two hours to get ready, an hour and a half to make it to the venue with thirty minutes to spare. Sebastian has always been punctual, and this certainly was an event he would never be late to.

 _“This is it. Today’s the day.”_ he muttered under his breath with a smile before sitting up slowly and leaning against the headboard. The other side of the bed was empty, and he suddenly missed the presence of his special person sleeping beside him. But as tradition goes, and see, Sebastian was a very traditional man- “you shouldn’t see your spouse before the wedding.” This is it. Today’s the day Sebastian has been waiting for his entire life. He was finally getting married.

He checked his phone, four notifications appeared on the screen – three missed calls and a text saying, _“Call me, Sebi”_ all from his mom. He rolled his eyes reading the text, his mom was always such as superstitious woman. May it be weird dreams or old Romanian customs, Sebastian has gotten used to his mother.

 _“I wonder what she dreamt about this time.”_ He sing-songed as he dialed his mother’s number and put the phone on loudspeaker. It only took two rings before she picked up. _“What is it now?”_ Sebastian asked in Romanian, anticipating the most ridiculous pre-wedding superstition to come out from his mother’s mouth. Georgeta downright scoffed at her son, _“What made you think this was about some dream or superstition I had? Am I not allowed to ask my son how he is hours before his wedding?”_

Sebastian laughs this time. It’s honestly been a while since his mother called him talking about something that was not an unusual dream or superstition. _“I’m sorry, mama. I’m sorry. I just automatically assumed because that’s all you do whenever you call me.”_ Sebastian replied as he slowly stood up and paced around his room, glancing at the wall clock occasionally to avoid losing track of time. _“Anyway, if this is isn’t about a dream, then what is this about?”_

 _“Look, you’re going to be busy later, and so will I because I have to make sure everything goes on smoothly so we wouldn’t have time to talk to each other face to face before the wedding. But I just want to tell you how proud I am of the man you’ve become. You grew up so well and so beautifully, and now you are finally getting married to the love of your life.”_ Sebastian clutched his heart listening to his mother’s sweet words.

She hasn’t gotten this personal and sincere with him in a while, and this was making his heart swell. _“Oh, ma. This is really sweet, you’re gonna make me cry.”_ Sebastian swore he could’ve cried if they were having this conversation face to face.

He loved his mother more than anyone; the woman who raised him alone, brought him to America from communist Romania and gave him a better life. She may have these unusual dreams and superstitions that Sebastian would never believe nor understand, but he would try to. Just to please his mother, his forever love. _“I know that my marriage with your biological father is something you may not want to emulate, but I wish you a lifetime of happiness and love like I did with your stepfather, Sebastian.”_

Sebastian smiled as he paced towards his balcony and looked up at the sky. It was gloomy, and it was certainly about to rain, thank God the venues for both the wedding and reception were indoors. _“I miss him, ma. Do you think he’d be happy for me if he were still alive?”_

A sigh was heard on the other line. _“Of course, Sebi. Your stepfather loved you so much. He treated you as his own, and I know you saw him as your father as well. I know the last years of his life were hard on us, especially on you.”_ It had started as simply misplacing his things and forgetting what he was doing, just the so called “senior moments.” But when he started manifesting the clear signs of dementia and poor health, they knew that this was more than just a “senior moments” kind of thing.

His stepfather’s Alzheimer’s diagnosis was hard on everyone, Sebastian included. He has seen it all up close and personal. He’s seen how the disease slowly consumed his stepfather, the man he looked up to and helped him adjust to America. Sebastian remembered the weekly visits he’d make to check on his stepfather, and each week was different. There were times when he was calm, and times when he violent. Times when he’d consider Sebastian his son, and other times a threat. It stayed that way, until the disease took his life away. Alzheimer’s was a bitch, a terrible bitch that decided to disrupt the peace and love they had in their home.

 _“I know you still miss him, and, honestly, I do to. But we shouldn’t let this bring us down today, because I know for a fact that he would want us happy, and, that it would make him happy to see us happy.”_ Sebastian nodded and looked up, hoping the father he lost to Alzheimer’s would look down and be happy for him.

Moments later, droplets of rain started falling from the sky. _“It’s raining. Do you know it means good luck when it rains on your wedding day?_ ” Georgeta asked, letting her superstitious side out again. Sebastian rolled his eyes again and shook his head. God, he knew his mother was not just gonna call him and not give him a superstition.

 _“See, ma. I knew it, you were gonna make this conversation about superstitions.”_ Georgeta simply laughed on the other line. _“I know, ma. I also know that I shouldn’t see another wedding take place, or that the rings shouldn’t be dropped or else I’ll die, or that someone should sneeze before the ceremony because it’d be a good sign. Yes, ma. You’ve told me everything.”_ The rain poured harder, and Sebastian just knew that his mother was practically jumping up and down with excitement as they speak. _“Any other superstitions you might have?”_

 _“Well, it’s not a superstition, but a dream. Someone- a man tried to stop your wedding.”_ Sebastian sounded completely surprised; this was new. “Who? Is it someone we know?” he asked, genuinely curious. “I don’t know, I couldn’t make it out and I woke up before I could even see his face.” Well, Sebastian knew for a fact that nothing like this would happen. All the relationships he’s had ended well, there was closure. And he was pretty sure that it was the same for his other half.

 _“Well, don’t worry ma. The wedding will go on smoothly, no one’s gonna stop the wedding. It’s raining right? It’s good luck!”_ Sebastian assured his mother, even bringing in the superstition he doesn’t believe in just to calm his mother’s nerves. He looked at the clock, **“8:10 A.M.”** , an hour and fifty minutes to get ready. _“I just hope so.”_

Sebastian sighed and looked at the sky, the rain was starting to slow down, but the sky was still gloomy and dark. He never liked the rain, it always made him melancholic and lonely, and being in relationships never took that part away from him. _“Te iubesc, mama. Thank you for calling me to say this. It really made my day.”_ Sebastian couldn’t wait to see his mom and recreate this entire conversation in person, but now, this would make do. _“Te iubesc, Sebi. Today’s your day, so make the most of it. See you later.”_

Sebastian ended the call after their goodbyes. That was one of the best conversations he’s had with his mom in a while, and it was a shame that they couldn’t do it in person. There’s always a next time. He needed to start getting ready, or else he’d be late to his own wedding. Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, toasted four slices of wheat bread, and took some peanut butter and strawberry jam from the fridge. He then fried four strips of bacon, two eggs and made himself a cup of coffee- hangover remedy he told himself.

He looked at his breakfast, thought about the amount of calories that was in his food and smiled thinking that if Don Saladino ever saw what he was feeding himself that morning, he’d make him hit the gym before his own wedding. Sebastian sat down and started to chow, checking his phone for any messages that went through while he on the phone with his mom, and surprisingly there were three. All from friends who wished him luck on his wedding day.

 **Paul Hauser**  
Hey sexy man, just woke up, and I’m extremely hungover thanks to your punk ass and those Romanian cocktails. I just wanna say congratulations in advance and that I can’t wait to tackle you in your neat tuxedo.

 **Shailene Woodley**  
Sebastian, sweetheart! Today’s finally the day! I couldn’t be any happier for you. Seize the day, my man. Love you and see you later!

 **Jon Kortajarena**  
Hey papi! I know it’s your wedding day, and that I’d see you later but I just wanna say congratulations in advance!

He smiled at the messages and replied to them one by one. In the process of answering Jon’s message, another text came in.

 **Anthony Mackie**  
Change of plans, Stan. I’m picking you up in thirty minutes to avoid New York traffic. Hope you’re ready.

Sebastian’s eyes shot up upon reading thirty minutes and quickly finished eating his food. After washing his used plates and cookware, he quickly dashed to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. He took three pumps of that rose-scented shower gel he got for Christmas and lathered it all over his hair and body, at that point his entire bathroom was starting to smell like roses, which was a good thing, because Sebastian would want to blend with the roses in the venue later. Sebastian rinsed the gel off his body and stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and body before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Sebastian brushed his teeth and spent a few minutes on them before spitting the toothpaste out and rinsing his mouth. Now, time for the hard part- shaving. Not that it was hard, he’s shaved before and never had cuts, it’s no big deal. But his mother specifically requested him to shave his beard clean for the day and not leave any stubble, now shaving close to the root like that? It entails careful work.

Sebastian took some shaving cream and spread it all over his beard. He took his straight razor, the best one for the job and opened it. Sebastian started to regret his decision of not having his beard professionally shaven. _“No cuts today, please.”_ Sebastian muttered to himself before pulling his skin taut, bringing the razor to his skin, and gliding it slowly and slowly, seeing it collect more hair after each pass. First glide in, no cuts. Sebastian started to feel confident.

Sebastian rinsed his razor and continued. He’s successfully shaved off the beard on his left side, upper and lower lips without cuts and Sebastian chuckled after seeing the difference pre and post shave. _“Wow, this beard really does make me look older.”_ He also figured his mom would be happy to see her son and not mistake him for a hobo.

Last up was his right side. He’s shaved half his face without any cuts and Sebastian was already feeling confident with the work he’s put, so shaving the other half wouldn’t really be a challenge so to say. Sebastian slowly glided the blade over his skin and was doing a really great job when -

_“Yo sexy seabass!”_

Sebastian jumped in place as he lifted the razor off his skin. He checked his cheek, no cuts. He not only thanked God but also Jesus for preventing such a disaster from happening. He quickly finished shaving before rinsing his face and applying some aftershave. He put on his best underwear, jeans, and his old Rutgers University t-shirt before running down to open the door for his friend.

 _“Finally, man. Your doorman let me - woah! Looking fresh kid! Come here, man.”_ Mackie exclaimed after seeing Sebastian with a nice clean shave. Sebastian chuckled as he let his close friend into his apartment and Mackie wasted no time tackling him with one of his tight bear hugs.

 _“Yo let go! I can’t breathe.”_ Sebastian yelped as he tried escaping Mackie embrace. The older man eventually gave in and gave Sebastian a tap on the shoulder instead. _“Sorry man, I just can’t believe it. You’re actually getting married today. Like you, of all people.”_

Sebastian fake laughed at Mackie’s joke before giving him another hug. It’s no doubt that Anthony Mackie was one of his closest friends, and Sebastian was always convinced that Anthony was serotonin in human form, his mood lifter. On set, they’ve always joked about how there’s always a 10% drop in productivity when Mackie is around, but a 10% increase in fun to compensate for that loss.

 _“Thanks for being here man. I mean, just attending the wedding would suffice but you were there every step of the way. Guiding us, involved in planning. I couldn’t thank you enough.”_ Sebastian thanked him in his usual soft tone, and Mackie just smiled at him. _“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world, my man. And plus, it’s your best man’s job to make this wedding your best wedding ever, granting you don’t get a divorce.”_

Sebastian simply scoffed at his friend’s tactics. _“First of all, I’m kind of hoping that this would be my only wedding, thank you very much, and second, you aren’t even my best man, Mack.”_ Mackie made himself feel at home and a took a bottle of water from Sebastian’s refrigerator. He gulped half the bottle down before replying _“Yeah, but thanks to those Romanian cocktails you forced us all to drink- by the way I’m still hungover as fuck and my head still hurts so I need a Tylenol – your best man got so shitfaced last night that he hasn’t woken up until now. So here I am saving his ass again.”_

Sebastian laughed at Mackie’s remarks. Sebastian’s mom had recommended that he served Tuica cocktails at the bachelor’s party, and Sebastian agreed because if there was anything about Romania that’d like to make his friends try, it would definitely be Tuica. Sebastian also wondered about his best man and if he’d make it to the wedding – that guy has always had trouble waking up early after a night out of drinking.

“ _You said you needed a Tylenol, right?”_ Sebastian asked as he walked over to his medicine cabinet and got a pill each for Mackie and for himself. If it weren’t for Mackie, he probably would’ve forgotten to take his medicine too. _“Yeah, thanks man. You’re the best.”_ Mackie replied as he sat down on Sebastian’s five-thousand-dollar couch and wrapped the too-short-cashmere blanket over himself. Sebastian took another bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to the couch, taking a seat next to Anthony; he gave Mackie the other pill and both men took their Tylenols in silence.

 _“Sebastian.”_ Mackie called out, and Seb glanced at him. _“I’ve never told you this, but I’m really proud of you.”_ Sebastian looked perplexed but before he could ask the question, Mackie continued. _“I’m proud of you as an actor; you’re great and talented, but I’m also proud of you as you. Hustling through life, leaving a war-torn country, and adapting to an entirely different culture here. You’ve overcome a lot of obstacles in life, Seb. Your career, your trauma, heck I’ve even seen you overcome your d-word addiction, and I’m really proud of that._ ” Sebastian laughed at usage of the word.

 _“Drugs, you can say it Anthony. I almost mistook that for the other d-word.”_ Sebastian joked as he leaned his head against the couch. What Mackie said was true though, because aside from his close circle of friends, only Chris and Anthony have personally seen Sebastian struggle with his drug and alcohol addiction.

It was just a matter of hanging out with the wrong people for two nights and being introduced to substances he shouldn’t have used in the first place. Anthony and Chris were there for Sebastian every step of the way, encouraging him as he overcame his addictions and supporting him whenever he regressed. It’s been a rough two years for Sebastian, but he has then stopped using drugs and changed his life for the better; it was something his friends were extremely proud of. Something Mackie was especially proud of.

 _“Fine, I’ll say it, the drugs. But seriously, Seb. You’ve overcome so much in your life and now you’re finally getting married to the person you love the most. You really deserve it, man. You deserve all this.”_ Mackie assured him with a tap on his shoulder. Sebastian smiled at him gratefully and tried to hold his tears back; he didn’t need to cry over somebody else’s words three hours before the wedding. He would rather save his tears for the vows later. _” Thanks Anthony. I really appreciate it. I couldn’t have done it without you though.”_ Sebastian reached out for a hug and Mackie gladly accepted it. They spent moments in each other’s embrace before Mackie asked: _“So, if he doesn’t make it, can I be your best man?”_

Sebastian wheezed as he chuckled and released himself from the hug. _“Way to ruin the mood, dude. Did you really make that entire speech to get me to make you my best man? Because that almost got me crying, to be honest.”_ Mackie jokingly let out an offended sound and laughed along. _“No man, seriously? That was the truth! That speech was from the bottom of my heart. Do you really think I’d go kiss-ass on you just to convince you to make me your best man?”_

 _“Maybe?”_ Sebastian joked as he giggled, Mackie having absolutely none of Sebastian’s jokes.

 _“Okay then, seabass, answer me honestly. Why’d you choose him? You’ve got a lot of close friends among us the groomsmen, so why him?”_ Mackie inquired, looking directly into Seb’s eyes as he awaited his answer.

 _“Let’s see – I can’t take Will seriously and I would probably break down laughing the moment I see him, Chace dozes off half the time, I seriously don’t know what I was thinking when I put him in the entourage, Don acts like an army barracks leader and for you, you’re the type to joke around and you’d probably object at my wedding as a joke, which reminds me that my mom called me saying that she dreamt of someone objecting at my wedding so I’m telling you not to do that.”_ Sebastian answered, with Mackie laughing at how serious his answer was. Sebastian really was the squarest person alive. _“And if he doesn’t show up?”_ Sebastian glanced at his friend.

“ _He will. He promised me, and he never breaks his promises. That’s why I chose him.”_ Mackie nodded in understanding and checked his watch: _“It’s 9:15, boy. We gotta leave now if we wanna avoid New York traffic.”_ Sebastian checked his phone as well, and a text from his best man came up saying that he just woke up and that he’d meet him on the venue.

  
_“Speaking of the devil, he just texted. He’s meeting us on site.”_

_“Alright then. Are you ready?”_ Mackie asked as he stood up. _“Need me to bring your tuxedo?”_ Sebastian followed and grabbed his backpack hanging on the coat hanger by the stairs. _“Tuxedo and everything else are already there and I got my miscellaneous stuff here, so, yeah I’m ready to go.”_ Sebastian responded, showing Mackie his backpack.

 _“Okay, let’s go to your wedding husband!”_ Sebastian laughed at the word. Husband. He was about to be a husband. He was gonna be married to the love of his life in three hours. It would be the happiest day of his life. And no one is there to stop it.

* * *

Chris entered the small, yet serene wedding venue clad in his black tuxedo. There were about twenty-five chairs on each side of the aisle, Sebastian has always stressed that he wanted a simple wedding just with his family, friends and the people that mattered the most. There was a glass ceiling right above the altar, so a lot of the natural light that would come in would shine directly on the couple. White chairs, white candles, white lilies, and white roses. Everything in the venue was white, his tuxedo being the only thing bringing contrast to the room.

Paper lanterns of different sizes hung from the ceiling, and aside from that, paper cranes. Chris smiled at that; the paper cranes were his idea. He learned from a Japanese friend that when you fold a thousand paper cranes, your wish would come true. Chris wasn’t entirely sure if there were a thousand cranes hanging but the sight of cranes made him happy, turns out Sebastian took his suggestion after knowing the symbolism of the cranes.

He walked down the aisle slowly, admiring the venue and mentally praising the design team for their hard work before stopping under the glass ceiling. He looked at his watch: **“10:55 A.M”** ; way too early for the wedding, yet he found himself already at the venue. He turned towards the empty chairs, so far, he was alone. He desperately needed this time alone, time after that wild bachelor’s party last night and time before socializing with his friends after the wedding. It’s probably the only time he’d have alone so he’d rather cherish it.

Chris turned to the side, and held his arms out, pretended to be the groom and said “ _Yes, I do.”_ He chuckled to himself. “ _This is stupid why am I laughing at myself?_ ” He sighed and again practiced saying the words _“I do.”_

“ _I do what?”_ a voice echoed throughout the empty venue, earning a surprised sound from Chris. He looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman slowly _walking_ towards him. “ _Jesus, how’d you sneak up on me like that?”_ Chris asked, gently grabbing his chest as he made his way to meet his friend down the middle. He walked closer and closer until he was of arm’s reach of her and gave her a big hug. _“Hey, Scar. Thanks for being here.”_

Scarlett was one of Chris’ oldest and best friends, practically the younger sister he never had. They grew up in this industry together, from starting out in teen movies to making it as Hollywood’s A-listers, they were always in it together, and Chris would never had had it better with another person. _“Just making sure you don’t run off. Get cold feet or whatnot.”_

Chris scoffed at her joke and slowly released her from his bear hug. _“Nice joke, by the way.”_ He commented with a smile as he ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, ruining it in the process. Scarlett rolled her eyes as she reached up to fix his hair. _“Come on, I was just joking. It’s just nice to see you smiling._ ” Scarlett continued fixing Chris’ hair in silence. _“Downey told me what happened at the bachelor’s party.”_

A wave of embarrassment suddenly crashed onto him as he started piecing together the memories of last night’s party. It’s not breaking news that Chris’ head-to-mouth filter is completely non-existent the moment he’s had too much to drink, damn those Romanian cocktails Sebastian had made for them.

Chris sighed in defeat. _“Are you disappointed at what I said?”_ Scarlett pulled her hand back and fixed Chris’ collar. _“Honestly, yes. I mean everyone knows how you act when you’re drunk but if it weren’t for Downey pulling you to the corner last night, you could have caused a scene that might have stopped this wedding. This could have gone all sorts of wrong, Chris.”_

Chris looked hurt and opted to gaze at his feet. Scarlett is the other woman in his life that could make her words hurt aside from his mother and his sisters. He felt even more shame than he did a few minutes ago, and what she added was just like putting salt into a wound.

 _“Look, Chris. I don’t know word for word what you told Downey last night, honestly, I’m not even sure if he told me the right things but all I can conclude is that you got it bad. I can’t believe you would do this to Sebastian and ruin what may be the happiest day of his life?”_ Chris let out another sigh of defeat, and with eyes still fixated on the ground, asked her: _“Is it my fault that I feel this way then?”_

Scarlett put her fingers under Chris’ chin and forced him to look at her. Chris looked like kicked puppy, and heck Scarlett almost felt guilty for making Chris feel this way, but, if someone had to tell Chris what to do and made sure that he’d listen, Scarlett would probably do the best job.

 _“You know I couldn’t answer that. Not yet at least.”_ She dragged Chris to the nearest pew and made him sit beside her, collecting his hands into hers. Chris’ hands were cold and trembling i _n the 70-degree weather; and Scarlett held onto them tightly. “Can you tell me what you told him last night?” Silence followed. “Come on Chris, I need to hear this from you.”_

Chris looked at her in the eye and Scarlett smiled at him sadly, as Chris’ crystal blues displayed nothing, but the clear anxiety Chris was feeling. _“I’m just – it’s that – I’m not sure if I’m ready for this Scar.”_ Chris admitted, shame and anxiety washing over him again as his hands and now feet, continued to shake. Scarlett urged him to continue, and he seemed to take the hint.

 _“It wasn’t like this for the past two years; I just have to tell you that. Like, I thought I’d get over it, my anxieties, and my regrets about myself, about this, and believe me for a while I did. About a month ago, those anxieties and regrets came back but then Sebastian was already so busy with the wedding so I couldn’t tell him and had to keep it to myself and then last night just got worse because it was the last chance I could tell him to rethink this whole wedding because –“_ Scarlett cut him off with a finger on his lips, Chris probably hasn’t realized that he kept rambling on without minding his increasing volume, and the fact that he wasn’t breathing the entire time.

 _“Calm down. For a while. Breathe slowly.”_ Scarlett instructed, to which Chris complied. He took deep breaths in and out; inhaling and exhaling in a pace that finally regulated his breathing. God, he was so thankful for Scarlett, he probably would be breaking down every thirty minutes if it weren’t for her.

“ _You okay?”_ she asked, in a calm and motherly tone and Chris nodded. He took a deep breath and continued. “I _love him so much Scar, but I realized that I may never be able to live normally if I don’t tell him what I truly feel. Call me selfish, but I’m also doing him a favor right? I’m giving him time to actually think about this and think it through. Right?”_ Scarlett only looked at him with pity; she’s never seen Chris so conflicted about something in a while.

And that was exactly how Chris felt – conflicted, confused. He felt like an asshole even just thinking and feeling about his current situation and the fact that he wanted to tell Sebastian about it made him feel ten times worse. He just wanted to retreat into a cave and never show up. He loved Sebastian a lot, and he can’t believe that he would do this to him.

Scarlett held onto Chris’ hand tighter and stroked his fingers with her thumb, hoping that would help reassure Chris. _“Chris, I love you and you’re like my big brother and I really want what’s best for you, but listen to me, if you love Sebastian like you say you do, you have to let this wedding push through. That’s the thing about love, it’s not always about yourself. Sometimes, you must make sacrifices even though you get hurt in the process.”_

Chris groaned at her words; damn Scarlett really knew how to put some sense into him. _“I don’t know if I can do this.”_ Two teardrops fell from his eyes, and Scarlett was unhesitant to wipe them off for him. _“How long has it been since the engagement?”_ Scarlett inquired, despite knowing the answer herself.

 _“Uh- tw-two. Two years.”_ Chris stuttered as he nervously played with the bracelets on Scarlett’s wrist. _“And during those two years, what did you feel? Well, feel for Sebastian at least?”_

Chris stopped fiddling with her bracelets and thought about his answer. At the bottom of his heart, he knew that he loved Sebastian and was very happy for him. After all the shit Sebastian has been through in life, Sebastian deserved this happiness. _“I was happy. He was happy, and he deserves this happiness Scar. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still happy for him now but I’m simply not ready to do this.”_

Scarlet rested her hand on his cheek, just a sign of reassurance. _“Chris, honey. You’re happy. That’s what matters the most. I know you aren’t prepared for this, honestly nobody ever is, but the fact that you were happy for him for the past two years speaks a lot. I know you might think you’re keeping things to yourself but I can read you better than anyone else can, and I just want to tell you that I’ll be here for you, through good times and bad. You won’t be alone in this.”_

Chris smiled at her sadly and pulled her into a hug. “ _Thank you. You’re really the best, I don’t know what to do without you.”_ he mumbled into the hug, and Scarlett simply patted his back in reply. The pair spent a few moments in the hug until they felt another pair of arms embracing them.

“ _So, are we having group hugs or what?”_ a man asked as he leaned on the two. Chris and Scarlett released each other from their hug and looked up to see a very dapper looking Robert Downey Jr. in a black suit.

 _“Nice to see you finally early for something.”_ Chris joked as he stood up to give him a proper greeting. “ _For your information, I’m never late. Everyone else is just fashionably early.”_ Robert shot back as he pulled the younger man into a hug. “ _You look great, for someone who was absolutely shitfaced last night. Seriously man, what did Sebastian put in those cocktails because I’m hungover too. Hey beautiful._ ” Robert continued as he turned to Scarlett and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 _“Something called Tuica, a Romanian spirit. I honestly never expected it to be so strong.”_ Chris replied and Robert simply looked at Chris as he remembered what had happened the night before. _“Well, I hope they’re serving those cocktails tonight because every guy I know that went to the bachelor’s party was hungover and I wanna know what the fuss is all about.”_ Scarlett commented as she stood up and left the two men alone, nodding towards Robert as he took her place beside Chris and sat them both down on the pew.

 _“So, I see Scarlett has talked to you.”_ Robert commented and Chris simply responded with an _“I can’t believe you told her though.”_ At the back of his mind, Robert knew it was the only way to get him to listen. Not that Chris doesn’t listen to what he or Mackie or anyone else has to say, it’s just that Scarlett has always been really frank and her words usually hurt the most, and if there was anything Chris needed to hear the most, it would definitely be her words.

“ _She’s always been brutally honest, and you know that. You’re probably tired of hearing all this advice Chris, but just know that she also has a say to what you told me last night. Plus, you’ve always taken advices from her, so I figured it was the best thing to do.”_ Robert admitted, glancing at him while gauging at his reaction. He wouldn’t want Chris to have a panic attack one hour before the wedding.

 _“Well, her words definitely hurt, and she may have put some sense into me.”_ Robert smiled as he gave the younger man a pat on the back. They spent a few seconds in each other’s presence before Chris spoke. _“I’m still telling Seb.”_

“ _Christ, hell. Chris!”_ Robert exclaimed and stood up. They were still the only people in the venue, but Robert kept his voice as low possible. _“You just said Scarlett put some sense into you? Why are you making this harder for yourself?”_ Chris let out the nth sigh he probably let out this day. _“Correction, I said she may have put some sense into me, and plus she never convinced me to change my mind, she only just reassured me.”_

Robert let out the most exasperated sound he could possibly let out. In all his years of knowing Chris, he never imagined that he could be this stubborn, or stupid, or heck both. He knew Chris; he was like a natural born leader, he knew how to have fun, be serious, be a good sport, guide people around. The man in front of him, however, was different, and Robert knew it was time to turn the tables around.

 _“Please stop joking around Chris, this is serious. You don’t want Sebastian to- “_ Robert demanded, but got cut off as a group of guests arrived at the venue, some of them Chris recognized. Robert took Chris’ hand and dragged him out of the venue and into the nearest restroom. He double-checked if anyone was in the room before locking the door and continuing. " _Where was I? Sebastian, right. Chris, you cannot ruin the best day of his life by telling what you truly feel about this situation. Think about how selfish that is!”_

 _“You think I didn’t know that? Of course, I know it’s selfish!”_ Chris retorted and Robert only scoffed at the answer. He has never seen Chris act this stubborn before and it was starting to irritate him. _“Then tell me Chris. Tell me why it is so important to you that you tell him this?”_

 _“Because I love him! “_ Chris admitted as he slumped on the ground and buried his face in his palms. He shuddered, keeping his head low and avoiding Robert’s worried gaze on him. “I love him so much that I’m doing this for him.” Chris continued, finally looking up at Robert who still had the worried gaze on him.

Robert slowly knelt in front of him and looked at him in the eye, something he does when he talks to his kids. Chris looked so devastated, and Robert almost didn’t know how to react seeing his friend act way differently than he was used to. Chris on the other hand, simply stared at the older man, hoping that he would take his side after hearing him out.

_“Chris, handsome. I know that you’re probably hoping that I take your side after hearing you admit to this, but I can’t let you do that. You aren’t doing this for Sebastian but for yourself. You’re hoping that Sebastian would listen to you and change his mind about this but I’m sorry to tell you, he wouldn’t.”_

Every day for the past month, he’d spend every waking moment and his nights in bed thinking of every possible scenario that would happen if he told Sebastian. Sometimes he’d be optimistic and think that Sebastian would change his mind about it and still love him ; there are days when his pessimism takes over and he’d think that Sebastian will hate him and never talk to him again. Robert’s words felt like a stab in his gut, and with what Robert was telling him now, he was absolutely feeling the latter.

 _“I was hoping he’d change his mind. There is a chance, you know?”_ Chris mumbled under his breath, in the most defeated way possible. _“Chris, Sebastian has been sure about this day for the past two years, and do you think hearing you say something forty-five minutes before the wedding will make him change his mind? “_

Chris shook his head as a sudden wave of realization hit him. If he’d told Sebastian two years ago, yes, there’d be a high chance of this wedding not pushing through. If a month ago, maybe. But now? Forty-five minutes before the wedding? No! What was he even thinking?

 _“These words seem hard to hear Chris, but you have to let that go. Whatever you’re thinking about and whatever you’re feeling. Let it go. It’s too late to even think about it now.”_ Robert advised, laying a firm hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Okay.” Chris replied in a voice so small that Robert probably wouldn’t hear it if he was a centimeter further.

Robert stroked Chris’ shoulder, comforting him in any way he can. _“Do you need some time alone?”_ Robert asked in a very calm and fatherly tone. Chris shook his head aggressively and pleaded. “ _Can you spend time with me before we go out? Just ten minutes please? That’s all I ask.”_

Robert agreed and spent the next ten minutes sitting beside Chris on the bathroom floor. Silently. In his presence, and that was okay enough for Chris. The two men left the bathroom at **11:30** walked back to the wedding hall and were shocked to see the room almost full of guests. Scarlett spotted the two men and brought them to the hallway outside.

 _“Where were you guys?_ I _’ve been looking everywhere for you two.”_ Scarlett asked the moment they had a corner to themselves. _“Just calming this handsome man down. He looks great doesn’t he?”_ Robert replied as he fixed a stray hair on Chris’ face. Scarlett only looked at Chris sadly.

 _“Yo guys!”_ A very familiar voice called out, and all three actors whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. Mackie made his way towards them, greeting every other person he passed. He gave Robert and Chris tight hugs and kissed Scarlett on the cheek.

 _“Nice to see you sober, Evans, especially after that scene you almost pulled yesterday. Good thing Sebastian didn’t see any of that.”_ Mackie teased; Robert and Scarlett shooting we-just-made-him-calm-down glares at a very clueless Anthony Mackie. Chris kept his cool, he didn’t need to be reassured for a third time in a span of thirty minutes. _“Anyway, pictorials are in the garden after the wedding. Don’t forget about that, Chris.”_ Mackie reminded and Chris shot him a simple got-it look.

 _“Nice to see you make it on time, Captain big butt.”_ Downey said as he jokingly grabbed Mackie’s butt, Robert Downey Jr. never really cared when it came to invading people’s personal space. “ _Well, when best man duty calls, you gotta do it._ “Mackie replied, earning a scoff from Scarlett. “ _What are you talking about, you aren’t even the best man._ ” Mackie looked at her with his trademark smirk and replied, “ _Well honey, if you ask Sebastian, he’d actually say that he was starting to warm up to that idea.”_

Robert just shook his head in disbelief. _“Yeah, it’s true! Go ask him yourself Damn it, Downey, you think I’d lie about something like this?”_ All of them, including Chris laughed at their bickering. Mackie was always such a mood maker; Chris wouldn’t be able to live and get through life with him. That man has a special place in his heart. Mackie took one good look at Chris.

 _“Say, Evans. Sebastian actually wanted to talk to you before the wedding.”_ Mackie mentioned, earning worried looks from Robert, Scarlett. Chris, however, lit up. There was a chance, and it was only up to him to take it. “Where is he?” Chris asked.

 _“The garden. He was looking at the flowers the last time I saw him.”_ Mackie replied, fixing the cuff of his suit. “ _Yeah, I’ll go to him. Thanks, bro.”_ Robert and Scarlett both grabbed his arm and gave him a what-are-you-doing look, but Chris only told them it was okay. They let him go, and Chris took two strides away from them before turning back and saying: _“Fuck it guys, I’m telling him.”_

_“Chris!”_

Chris ran away and didn’t dare to look back.

* * *

It had already stopped raining when Sebastian decided to wait for Chris in the garden. He carefully walked on the damp footpath as he admired the different types of flowers planted there; at the back of his mind, he thought of how his mom would probably pluck a flower and hide it in her clutch later, making him laugh to himself. He spent a few peaceful moments watching the flowers before he heard fast running footsteps echoing down the hall, getting louder as the person made their way towards him. Sebastian walked back towards the building and saw Chris, out of breath, as if he’d run a mile (more like two hundred meters).

Chris looked at Sebastian and literally, his breath was taken away. Sebastian looked beautiful, ethereal, like a literal angel clad in his white tuxedo. Sebastian also looked way younger compared to how he looked last night, thanks to his straight razor shaving skills. Chris wanted to hug the man and compliment him until Sebastian couldn’t handle it, but that would probably be for another time.

 _“Chris! There you are, where were-_ “Sebastian asked, only for Chris to grab his wrist and drag him running. _“What’s happening? Where are we going?”_ Sebastian asked before two voices, those that sounded like Mackie’s and Robert’s echoed down the same hall Chris came from.

_“Evans! What the hell.”_

_“Chris, you can’t do this.”_

“ _No time to explain, Seb. Just follow me. We need to get away from them.”_ Chris replied as he started picking up the pace, hand still holding on to Sebastian’s wrist. “ _Let go of me, we can outrun them if you follow me.”_ Sebastian suggested and Chris complied. Superhero training still stuck with the two men because they were able to easily outrun the two other actors. They entered another hall of the building and hid in one of the empty janitor’s rooms.

“ _“Are you sure they won’t find us-_ Chris asked, only to be cut off as Sebastian, whose head was peeping through the small gap on the door, shushed him, just as their two other friends passed by.

 _“Have you seen them?”_ Mackie asked and Downey only replied with a no. Footsteps started to get softer and softer until Robert and Mackie disappeared from the hall. “ _They’re gone. Chris they’re gone. What did you to them anyway?”_ Sebastian asked as he looked at Chris, who was looking at him lovingly. Sebastian chuckled when he saw Chris staring and questioned: _“What? What is it?”_

Chris snapped out of his little daydream and straightened himself. _“Nothing, just you look great. You look young. Looks like you finally learned how to use the straight razor.”_ He responded and Sebastian simply laughed. Both men spent a few moments in silence until Sebastian noticed that Chris’ tie looked weird.

 _“Your tie looks weird. Come here, let me fix it for you.”_ Sebastian offered as he took three steps closer to Chris and loosened his tie to redo it. Chris’ heart was pounding in his chest as Sebastian was literally inches away from his face. _“Who the hell did this tie? It’s horrible.”_ Sebastian teased and Chris laughed, even acted offended as a joke. _“I’m sorry my double Windsor doesn’t live up to your expectations, sir. I didn’t exactly wear a tie every day to school.”_ This earned a nose-scrunching laugh from Sebastian, and Chris’ heart melted at the sight of it.

Sebastian continued working on the tie with expert hands, the same hands Chris would love to hold. _“You have the rings, right?”_ Sebastian asked, still working on the double Windsor. “ _Of course, man.”_ Chris replied as he showed the small white velvet box with the rings inside. _“I may be a shitface drunkard but I’m not that irresponsible._ ” Chris added with a smirk.

“ _And you didn’t drop them?”_ Sebastian added, earning a confused look from Chris. “ _Romanian superstition. You aren’t supposed to drop the rings because it’s bad luck.”_ Sebastian clarified and Chris was quick to reply with a no. Sebastian finished the tie and Chris thanked him for the kind gesture.

Chris thought about it long and hard. Chris and Sebastian were both alone with no one around to stop them. This was it; this was finally Chris’ chance to tell Sebastian what he thought and felt. _“So, Mackie said you were looking for me?_ ” Chris questioned, letting Seb say his piece first.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to speak. “ _I never got to thank you, Chris.”_ Chris looked confused then asked: “ _Thank me for what, Seb?”_ Sebastian sighed before carrying on. “ _Everything. God Chris, everything. You were there for me, from my highs to my rock bottom. You helped me get through my hardest times, my trauma, my drug addiction, my anxiety._ ” Sebastian’s voice started to shake. _“You don’t hate me even after all that happened between us. And I don’t deserve you, Chris, I really don’t- “_

 _“Hey.”_ Chris cut him off and cupped his hands around Sebastian’s face. He sometimes forgot how sensitive Sebastian really was. _“Seb, come on, you don’t have to thank me for that. Or apologize.”_ Chris’ voice was assuring and calm, despite him feeling the complete opposite just ten minutes before.

“ _I know we were just fooling around before, but I still shouldn’t have done that to you without considering what you felt. I still feel like an asshole for that ‘til this day. What I did to you was unforgivable and I feel like you shouldn’t even be talking to me, but you still are. You still forgave me.”_ Sebastian continued, tears now streaming down his face.

 _“Seb, what happened between us and why we ended was never your fault. It was sort of mine.”_ Chris corrected but Sebastian only shook his head. “ _Sebastian, we ended because I let my anxiety get in my way. When you confessed, you probably thought that you effectively ruined our friendship, but no.”_ Chris paused to compose himself. This was it; it was time to tell Seb. “ _I was too scared to admit what I felt for you._ ”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped in shock, face stunned at Chris’ revelation, and it only got better it when Chris continued. “ _We hadn’t talked in a month; my anxiety was all over the place and I knew I should’ve told you sooner. By the time I finally built up the courage to tell you, I drove to New York, only to see you happy with Margo.”_ Sebastian at this point, had never felt more like shit.

“ _Y-you felt the same thing?”_ Sebastian asked and Chris just nodded his head. “ _And I still do. Every day, I regret not telling you what I felt back then. I was too late. I’m too late.”_ Chris admitted, lowering his head in shame. In Chris’ mind, he just knew that he ruined his friendship with Sebastian forever. Sebastian finally had a reason to hate him.

Chris’ tears streamed freely down his face, some of them dropping on the floor, but he didn’t bother wiping them off. He kept his head down, until he felt a pair of hands wiping the tears off and forcing him to look up. “ _I know what you’re thinking. You think you’ve ruined our friendship; you think you’ve ruined my marriage. No, you didn’t. I’m happy you told me.”_ Sebastian said, his voice soothing.

Chris looked at him with tear-filled eyes. _“Why?”_ he asked, and Sebastian’s response was simple. “ _I’m happy because now I know that I was capable of being loved back then. Before Margo, I’ve been in relationships that had no meaning; there was lust, but no love. Then you came and I thought you’d be like the others but now at least I know that you weren’t.”_

Chris pulled the younger man for a hug and Sebastian hugged him back tighter. This wasn’t just comfort for the two men, but also for release. Chris finally got to say what he wanted to say, and Sebastian finally heard the words he’s been wanting to hear. Four years too late, it was okay. Better late than never.

 _“I love you, Seb. For ten years, I always have.”_ Chris murmured as he hid his face on the crook of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian pulled back to look at Chris straight in the eye. _“I love you so much, Chris, but you know that it’s not in that way anymore. I love you, but you must let me go. I know you’re scared that you won’t find someone who’ll love you like I did, but I guarantee you that person will come into your life. And you will never be alone, I’ll always be here for you.”_ Sebastian replied, cupping the older man’s face into his hands just as he did for him minutes ago.

Chris suddenly felt so clear and relieved. He may not have gotten the answer he wanted but at least he knows that Sebastian never hated him, and never will. And that despite not having him in his life romantically, Sebastian will be there. As his best friend, his brother, his soul mate.

 _“Can I ask y_ _ou a question?”_ Chris asked. “Just one question, please.” Sebastian nodded. _“If- if I had the guts to confess back, or if I had confessed before Margo did, would you_ _choose me_?” Sebastian smiled at Chris sadly and replied: _“Of course, I would. I’ve thou_ _ght about this day before and imagined that it was you I’d be marrying. Chris, this could’ve been us.”_

Both men looked at each other sadly before Sebastian gave Chris another big tight hug. Sebastian pulled away from the hug and took his steps towards the door of the janitor’s room before turning around. “ _Chris, one last thing.”_ Sebastian said and Chris acknowledged him. _“Thank you for being my best man.”_ Chris faintly smiled at him and Sebastian made his way out of the room and to the wedding hall.

Chris looked at the open door and smiled to himself. He felt so liberated, and so relieved with what he and Seb just shared to each other. He was at peace with himself and with Sebastian, he knew it’ll be okay. Chris looked at his watch, **”11:45 A.M.”** He spent a few minutes to himself before leaving the janitor’s room and walked back to the venue. Upon reaching the venue hallway, Robert and Mackie, those two poor men who spent the last twenty minutes looking for him, immediately ran to him.

 _“What did you tell him, Evans?_ “Mackie asked, anticipating the tallest man’s answer with crossed arms. Robert was doing the same thing. Chris smiled at them and replied: _“I told him, and we talked. He didn’t change his mind about anything though and I didn’t get the answer I wanted to hear but I’ve never felt better. It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”_ Robert gave him a hug and Mackie followed him too.

Scarlett approached the three men. “ _Guys, I really hate to break your sweet hug, but we need to sit down. Margo just arrived. Chris, you’re also needed up there. Mackie, they’re also looking for you.”_ The three men broke their hug and patted the youngest man encouragingly. Chris made his way to the front beside Sebastian, and awaited Margo’s arrival. _“Are you okay?”_ Chris whispered into Sebastian’s ear and Sebastian nodded. _“I’ve never been better. Thank you.”_ Both men smiled at each other and a few moments later, the wedding band started playing Canon in D on their violins.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids entered the venue hand in hand, walking down the aisle and positioning themselves on their respective places beside the couple. The entire venue stood as Margo entered in her wedding dress and Sebastian’s jaw dropped at the sight of his fiancé, his beloved, his other half. She was the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on (next to his mother) and he’s never felt so lucky his entire life.

Margo slowly marched down the aisle, accompanied by her father. She glanced at everyone who came to her special day and thanked all of them with a simple nod. She was ethereal, everyone who saw her would have to agree that she was like a white swan. So beautiful and graceful. The moment she was close enough for Sebastian to see her face behind the veil, Sebastian started to get emotional.

Sebastian left Chris's side and escorted his bride to the altar. Margo, upon seeing Seb with teary eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, brought her hand to her fiancé’s face and wiped the tears off. _"You okay, honey?"_ Margo asked, voice calm and soothing." _Yeah, I am. You look so beautiful, and I’m so happy for us._ " Sebastian responded with a smile. The pair laughed to themselves as they reached the altar and stood under the glass ceiling.

The minister stood in between the couple and began the ceremony. _“Marriage is such a beautiful thing. It is the promise made between two people who love each other, who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union and cherish the words which shall unite Sebastian Stan and Margarita Levieva in Holy Matrimony.”_

Chris slowly exhaled a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as he looked at the couple. This was it. The man he has loved for the past decade was getting married to someone else. It hurt him. He imagined that he could’ve had this life with Sebastian only if he was brave enough to admit what he felt. But he was too late, four years too late. It hurt him having to see Sebastian with someone else, but it’ll be okay. At least now, he’ll be okay.

 _“Before we begin, is there anyone who would like to object to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."_ Both Sebastian and Margo shot glares at their friends who joked about objecting at their wedding, earning laughs from the crowd and the minister himself. Sebastian scanned the entire room, looking at his mother who was so happy to see her only boy getting married, at his co-stars who adore him completely, at his best friends behind him who treat him as brother and lastly at Chris. His brother, his best friend, his soulmate. The man he used to love. Hell. The man he loves.

He locked eyes with Chris and smiled at him sadly. Chris’ eyes were glistening with tears, sparkling against his crystal blues. He bit his lower lip nervously, exhaled slowly and silently mouthed to Sebastian words he could never say for the rest of his life.

_" I object."_

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Okay, so this story was actually a high school project I had that I made into a fanfic for another fandom. Fast forward six years later and I recently found the old file, decided to redo the fic and make it into this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> stay safe y'all.


End file.
